This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for location of downhole lines.
In some advanced, intelligent or SMARTWELL™ completions, lines (such as, fiber optic or other cables, electrical lines, hydraulic lines, etc.) may be cemented in a well external to casing. After cementing, the casing and cement are typically perforated, in order to provide for flow between an interior of the casing and an earth formation surrounding the casing.
It will be appreciated that it would be beneficial to be able to prevent damage to the lines (for example, in perforating operations) by being able to accurately locate the lines relative to the casing downhole.